Conventional medical ultrasound devices that use ultrasonic irradiation induce local effects by irradiating a part of the subject with ultrasonic waves.
This type of medical ultrasound device is currently used for treating bone fractures (refer to patent document 1).
The present device induces systemic effects, including analgesic and anti-inflammatory effects, of not only the irradiated body part, but other parts of the body as well, by regulating blood flow, vascular endothelial function, blood pressure, heart rate, blood glucose, atherosclerosis, sleep, and the autonomic nervous system activity, etc.
The present invention differs from devices that can improve systemic blood flow in subjects by producing micronanobubbles in bathtub water. A gas-liquid mixing circulating pump device generates liquid containing microbubbles or a micronanobubbles, which contribute to improve systemic blood flow.
The device is equipped with a gas shearing piece that shears the gas and generates microbubbles or micronanobubbles, and a third compartment that releases the liquid containing micronanobubbles into a bathtub, in which the subject is seated (refer to patent document 2).
[Patent Document1] Provisional-publication-of-a-patent 2004 No. 154304 official report
[Patent Document2] Provisional-publication-of-a-patent 2008 No. 173370 official report